


I.P.R.E.

by alatarmaia4



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i have a lot of thoughts about the institute now, i need to know, so i wrote it for myself, some nice nice institute fic, watch this space for more year zero fic, what was the institute LIKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatarmaia4/pseuds/alatarmaia4
Summary: The process of choosing the crew for the Starblaster mission was done very carefully (or as carefully as possible, but really - you need a crew of some pretty reckless people if you want to blast them off into space and beyond).





	I.P.R.E.

**Author's Note:**

> i basically banged this out for funsies but i like how it turned out.

**THE INSTITUTE FOR PLANAR RESEARCH AND EXPLORATION**

ADMISSIONS RECORD CLASS OF 1455 ( _205 subfiles_ )

DEPARTMENTAL EXPENSES 1451-1452 ( _31 subfiles_ )

L.O.C. ( _117 subfiles_ )

PERSONNEL ( _25 subfiles_ )

PLANAR PROJECT

    _Interview Records_

    _Research Developments_

(Item: a hastily written note on paper, unsigned. Ink splattered or faint in several places)

        _thought i’d let you know expedition may go beyond two months — we’ll aim for two but unlikely unless we really get the hang of this! candidates must be excited  enough to leave for extended period of time — who will want to come back after just two? your problem now! don’t pick anyone who’ll get homesick._

_Potential Candidates_

        BEATON, NICHOLAS

        BLUEJEANS, BARRY

        BURNSIDES, MAGNUS

        CMAK, PATI

        DAVENPORT, DREW

        EMEKA, LUCRETIA

        HIGHCHURCH, MERLE HITOWER

        K, POLA

        LIGHTWING, TIBERIUS

        MOLAYNE, KRIS

        NILKINSON, WICK

        TAACO, LUP

        TAACO, TAAKO

        ZHAO, YING

    _Notes On (Pre-Interview)_ :

    BARRY BLUEJEANS -  _human, wizard/multiclass (various), 47 years old_

    _History of work with Inst. involving planar system. Excellent researcher. Unfortunate necromantic tendencies. Likely to work well with others regardless of race/age/etc., but requires reciprocation in teamwork. No current romantic partners; 2 parents (1 deceased), no siblings. Lives in Inst. housing as city is not hometown._

    (Item: note on paper, slightly crumpled)

_please talk to BB re: interest in astral plane. STRONGLY dissuade attempts to visit if selected for planar project_

    (Item: note on paper, faded pencil)

    _consider BB for L.O.C. project pending necromantic habits discussion_

 

    MAGNUS BURNSIDES - _human, fighter, 20 years old_

    _Skilled fighter, good student when he applies himself. Former security. Impulsive. History of write-ups for altercations with students, staff (see: March 1448 incident reports, PERSONNEL). Could work well & be good candidate _if _does not give self moral compunctions over expedition companions. Otherwise friendly. Little academic experience. May be too young, but no current family or romantic ties._

 

    DREW DAVENPORT -  _gnome, artificer, 150 years old_

_In all honesty project has been geared towards his involvement from start. Heavily invested in project, stellar work history with Inst. for years (see PERSONNEL). Skill with mix of magic and machinery INVALUABLE. Avoid bias but_ strongly _consider. Living family, distant. No current romantic ties._

 

    LUCRETIA EMEKA - _human, sorcerer, 21 years old_

_Unusual but determined. Little experience with Inst., but practical magical and academic talent. Makes good points re: chronicling. Shows affinity for leadership in smaller roles (introduce to D, just in case). Seems too young but is clever enough to convince someone else to let her on. Unlikely to work well with overbearing personalities. Strongly consider. No current romantic ties, family lives in city (parent, sibling)._

    (Note: added later, in different ink)

_Talent at retaining any/all information (see: LT/TT student files re: journal theft & blackmail incident). Consider value of eidetic memory. _

 

    MERLE HIGHCHURCH - _dwarf, cleric, 233 years old_

_History of good work with Inst. regarding celestial magic. Would be handy to have healer onboard. Unlikely to make good impression on other candidates, suggest widening pool to include other healers. Experienced with Inst. research methods, determined. Consider effect of age on capability. No current family or romantic ties._

 

    LUP & TAAKO TAACO - _elven, wizards, 125 years old_

_WILL NOT accept offer to one and not the other regardless of Inst. policy or opinion on suitability for mission. Must come as pair. Probably will interview together. Incredibly skilled in separate fields of magic, though some talents overlap._ If _they could be persuaded to pace themselves, could be admirable assets. Potential for incredible discoveries_ if _talent applied correctly (see: LT/TT academic transcript). As is, incredibly unlikely that they will work well with avg. candidate. Both make periodic attempts to shuck Inst. policy in various ways (see: March 1448 incident reports; journal theft & blackmail incident; Sept. 1447 cafeteria incident; LT/TT student files and PERSONNEL for rest). Consider effect of rulebreaking urge on mission itinerary, teamwork. _

    (Item: note inserted into file in handwriting of Institute director)

_These two are walking oxymorons. Strongly consider._

 

_Notes On (Post-Interview):_

    BARRY BLUEJEANS -  _human, wizard/multiclass (various), 47 years old_

_Called BB away from L.O.C. research group to talk. Did not realize it was an interview until asked about his academic history. Provided rote account of student history and research position as though he memorized it. Flustered when asked about repeated multiclassing and necromancy. Claimed latter unrelated to father’s death in BB’s infancy. Affirmed lack of romantic ties and current geo. distance from family, attempts to keep in contact with living immediate relatives. Unswayed by prospect of long absence from PM plane. Peer group consists largely of other L.O.C. researchers. Has interacted with MH and DD for purely academic reasons in past. Has heard of LT/TT, became flustered again when they were mentioned. Declined to share reasons. Suspect it is related to March 1448 or proximity of Experimental Research lab to L.O.C. project wing._

_Final summary: Excellent candidate academically, willing to work with just about anybody. Has researched/prepared for long absence from PM plane (does not seem arrogant or overconfident re: being chosen). Uniquely prepared for technical aspects of mission because of L.O.C. work, has consulted on parts of transport for planar mission. Would be an invaluable asset._

 

    MAGNUS BURNSIDES - _human, fighter, 20 years old_

_MB asked for 5min. to continue studying, forgot I was there and read through half a chapter of textbook before being reminded of interview. Very apologetic, nervous about upcoming Arcana exam (does not perform well in said field). Talked for several minutes casually about student life & MB’s academic record. MB did not learn to read until later in life & speaks more languages than he reads. Surprisingly well-traveled. Speaks fondly of time working at Inst., eager to learn. Is not embarrassed abt. record of fights on campus. Very sure of himself & his reasoning. _ Was _flustered at mention of March 1448 incident, admits to friendship with LT, TT. Has interacted with DD once during security stint, remembers him fondly. Some friends in various classes. Estranged from family (spoke abt. them in past tense but did not seem like they had died), affirmed lack of romantic ties. When questioned about interest in project, admitted he ‘thought it sounded cool’ and did not entirely understand the implications of the accomplishment of the project or what it might discover, only that it was ‘awesome’ and he loved an adventure._

_Final summary: Idealistic yet practical, combat skills may be necessary. Open-minded and capable. Lack of academic experience handily made up for by other candidates. May struggle adjusting to isolation of mission from PM plane, but has experience traveling alone for extended periods of time._

 

    DREW DAVENPORT -  _gnome, artificer, 150 years old_

_Arrived at DD’s office, had tea and engaging conversation, remembered to interview him 20min. later. Talked about planar project, took 30min. to get back on track. DD incredibly enthusiastic abt. project & knows everything there is to know about it. Discussed family history briefly; parents alive but live far away, most interaction is by correspondence which he declares can be done with the Inst. as proxy while he is away. Very confident that he will lead planar mission. Affirmed no romantic ties. Discussed academic history, briefly derailed in convo re: DD’s various papers and consultation on planar project transport. Mentioned BB, complimented his skills. Did not remember MB. Sighed fondly when MH was brought up, pointed out plant growing in corner as gift given by MH (did not explain circumstance). Sighed less fondly when LT/TT were brought up. When questioned on wisdom of assistant director of Inst. leaving on such a mission and/or his capabilities in adjusting to isolation and subordinate crewmates, admitted own concerns but assured me that he would do his utmost to prepare and work with any/all crew candidates. Did not occur to him that another captain might be chosen (then again, who else would we choose?). Seemed anxious at the prospect that he might not go. _

_Final summary: Has invaluable perspective to offer on multiple aspects of the mission (magic, L.O.C., planes), artificing skill absolutely needed onboard. Uniquely suited to command role & all that entails. Currently only applicant with experience AND personality for leadership. Willing to make hard calls (see: EXPENSES re: Great Sea expedition, Lost Materials, Funerals, etc.). _

 

    LUCRETIA EMEKA - _human, sorcerer, 21 years old_

_LE given Inst. housing while waiting for verdict on planar project candidates, seemed to expect my arrival. Currently working on book project which she did not disclose details of, citing contract with publisher. Provided academic transcript & several letters of recommendation as soon as I sat down. Very, very willing to discuss her own accomplishments; less so to discuss personal details. When pressed, admitted to family several days’ travel away (2 parents, one deceased, 2 siblings). Has not had any contact with Inst. students or staff prior to initial application in July and arrival last week. Affirmed no current romantic ties (flustered by question). When asked for motivation in reaching out in such a determined way to Inst., admitted to wanting to get away from hometown. Did not explain beyond that. Suspect difficulty with family. LE, when given chance, waxed rhapsodic abt. the possibilities of the planes and all that could be found within PM plane alone. Suspect, as she is a writer, LE is romantic/escapist at heart & this is her motivation. When asked about LT/TT and journal theft, showed more anger at theft than resulting blackmail scandal. LE accustomed to writing down everything that happens around her, does not know how LT/TT knew she had such information as she does not share the contents of her journals. _

_Final summary: Despite age LE gives every indication of being talented student and sorcerer. May lack social skills necessary to work with other candidates & adjust to isolation of mission. However, record provided by her would be invaluable as research aid after the crew return. Lack of history with Inst. should not discourage her being chosen. _

 

    MERLE HIGHCHURCH - _dwarf, cleric, 233 years old_

_Called MH away from apparent teasing/possible hazing of first-year students in greenhouse. Reminded him that I can and will stop buying his favorite coffee for teachers’ lounge if he doesn’t stop tormenting his classes. MH laughed and asked if I was there about the planar project. Discussed his history with the Inst. and current academic goings-on. MH offered plant cuttings twice as joking bribes. Affirmed no current romantic ties & estranged family. Implied that he applied for mission in order to escape PM plane and therefore get someone else to do his lesson plans. Less jokingly claimed that he would bring godly power to help aid the mission. Pointed out need for healer onboard. Admitted that he originally applied because DD had. _

_Final summary: The least motivated out of all candidates and unlikely to make a good first impression on other potentials. Has a point about need for a healer, possibly specifically a cleric (L.O.C. is religious object if not sacred in of itself). Will adapt easily to circumstances of mission or at least force himself to. Experience with nature, etc., will allow for better exploration of makeup of other planes._

 

    LUP & TAAKO TAACO - _elven, wizards, 125 years old_

    _Both began interview by claiming to be the opposite twin, periodically changed who they said was which. Suspect they dressed identically on purpose, as asking around suggests they normally do not. Spent ~10min. pre-interview ensuring safety protocol with in-progress experiment which was interrupted by interview (point in their favor). When asked, affirmed no current romantic ties, also denied any living family save each other. Also did not disclose how they obtained knowledge of LE’s journals or managed to steal them. Did not appear to regret the various incidents instigated by them (together or separately). Circle of friends include various classmates, notably MB. Both were vaguely familiar with DD and MH. Discussed academic history (scant pre-Inst.) of both and work in Experimental Research, which engaged both to a surprising degree. Convo briefly derailed by discussion of twins’ ongoing experiments and potential results. Quick tour of workstations taken. Both are surprisingly uncluttered, TT more so.  Both also confident in their chances of joining the mission, exceedingly confident in own skills. Record shows tendency in both for improvisation rather than planning. LT has quick mind (and temper), favoring a hasty solution edited later. TT is more difficult to read but will leap headfirst into any answer that presents itself first. Together they appear to balance the other’s worse tendencies._

_Final summary: Regardless of LT/TT’s opinions, accepting one and not the other ultimately detrimental to the mission. Together they introduce quick-thinking element to the project & exceptional magical talent (both much needed). Likely to apply themselves fully to the mission if accepted. Overbearing and apt to steamroller over others’ boundaries, but minor con in comparison to pros. _

 

_(Signature and seal of the Director of the Institute for Planar Research and Exploration)_

**Author's Note:**

> in true adventure zone fashion, a large number of the names (those I didn't make up or take from the show) are from the #thezonecast tag on twitter! if you recognize a name, congrats, it u
> 
> i've done my best to diversify the crew beyond '5 wizards, a cleric, and a fighter'. Barry in the way way beginning when he was still Sildar Hallwinter was named a fighter, but he can clearly do magic, so he's just a wizard who's multiclassed as much as physically possible. Davenport is an artificer because it suits him - it's a homebrew class that you can look up for more details. We've never actually seen Lucretia cast much magic, so I just picked a cool non-wizard magical class for her.
> 
> Ages were chosen with careful regard to each race's age of majority and how old each character is relative to their potential lifespans. Magnus and Lucretia are really the only ones we have solid ages for. Additionally, Magnus as listed as 20, but is actually 19, having gotten a job at the Institute when he was 17 by lying and saying he was of age.


End file.
